The Unknown Prophecy
by WorldTraveler06
Summary: This is a story about a girl, Larien, whose parents get killed and she is forced to be a maid the the steward's house, she falls in love with one of the steward's sons. There is also a secret about her that only the steward and her dead parents know.
1. The Night

_**Hello, my name is Christy. I hope everyone who reads my story likes it and will review. I will continue writing chapters.**_

**My family was of noble blood, my father being the advisor to the steward of Gondor, Faramir and Borimir's father, so my life should have been the closest thing to perfect. My ninth birthday was what I considered the worst day of my life, up until now. For you to completely understand why, I must take you to that day.**

**One night, the night of my birthday, my family's house was invaded by Orcs. If you are unfamiliar with orcs I will tell you they are the most hideous creatures, destroying everyone and everything in their paths. My father locked me in my room, swearing I would be safe and he would come back for me as soon as the orcs left Gondor. To my despair he didn't come back, he and my mother were killed that night. Both to save me, why, I do not yet know.**

**I was trapped, in that room with no way of getting out or knowing if it was even safe to. I saw knives being thrown into my door; one was thrown through enough for me to push it out and look through to see what exactly was happening. Pushing it out was difficult for I was weak, but I wasn't giving up, my hand occasionally slipping and cutting myself. At that moment when I was about to give up an orc came to my door, he must have seen the knife jiggling in the door, it took out the knife and peeked through at me. I was far too terrified to move from his gaze.**

**The orc tried his hardest to open the door to my room but he failed, he told one gigantic orc, who I assumed was his leader, about my room. The leader immediately said a few words I could not hear nor understand. Then all the orcs who were in the house ran outside. I felt clueless, until I felt a blazing heat coming from the house and heard the cackling of those hideous creatures outside. Before I could do anything I fainted, falling hard on the floor.**

**I woke up lying in a magnificent bed, much bigger than the one I had in my house. Then it hit me "where was I?" and "what happened to the orcs and my family?" when my questions were not answered I got up from the grand bed and tried to walk to the door. Once both my feet hit the ground I slid onto the floor. I was surprised and tried to get up again, I tried three or four times and on the fifth time I finally regained my strength. I slowly walked out the door into the hallway trying to find anyone for I was positive this was not a dark lord's castle and had nothing to fear.**

**I wandered around for about an hour when someone, a maid, found me. I got her to tell me where I was and what had happened to me. She rushed me into a beautiful room with purple walls and a golden chair with matching purple velvet in the back-center of the room. There sat a man who I immediately recognized as the steward of Gondor. He saw me and told me to come forward. I reluctantly walk across the great hall.**

**When he didn't say anything I asked, "Your majesty, I thank you for letting me stay in your grand castle, but how exactly did I get here?" he never actually answered my question.**

**He replied, "Your father was my greatest advisor, he is now dead, your mother is also. This makes you a maid in my household, even though you might not think this good news; it is a gracious act on my part." I gasped for that was not what I expected, "and I hope you will someday repay me for it, Lady Rose will show you around my palace."**

**I wanted to just run away from there and act like it never happened, how could the steward do this to me? He even said my father was his greatest advisor! I know there is nothing I can do about it for I am now a maid, one of the lowest social classes of my time. I also find it very difficult to consider this a gracious act! The statement that really bothered me was somehow repaying him, for I am now a maid, maybe he expects me to betroth him? I shivered thinking of it.**

**The next few days Lady Rose showed me every inch of the castle and told me I would be in charge of cleaning and cooking for the steward's sons, she also mentioned the youngest was a year older than me and the other was about 5 years older. Lady Rose was very kind to me eventually she became my friend.**

**Things went well for the next two years, when I turned eleven I got an invitation to eat dinner with the steward. I showed this letter to Lady Rose she thought I was so lucky and seemed very happy for me. I started thinking it was my worst nightmare coming true. Nevertheless there was no denying the steward's invitation.**

**I arrived in my room thinking I should look for a gown to change into instead of my filthy rags, but there was already one on the bed. It had to be the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen, it was I shiny light green and the sleeves where long and white with flowers pinned to them. I put it on and rushed up to the dining hall.**

**The first thing I noticed was the food, a roasted pig and carrots and what I thought a hundred different fruits. Then I noticed "him" he was the most handsome person I have seen in my life. He smiled at me and I nearly melted. I managed to smile back, when I saw the steward looking at us and I stopped immediately. He didn't seem to think anything of it for the rest of dinner.**

**The steward never actually told me why I was dining with his family but he insisted I come again soon. I agreed, but with new excitement than I had before, for I wished to see "him" again. That night was a full moon, I went outside into the castle gardens to watch it and sing. My father always told me I had a voice like a songbird. I miss my parents so much; you never realize how important they are until they are actually gone.**

**I began singing my favorite song while rocking myself in a fairly comfortable chair.**

**"We will go home, we will go home**

**We will go home, across the mountain"**

**I stopped when I heard footsteps on the pavement. It was "him" he was looking strait at me. I searched for words in my head and after a few second I said, "I hope my singing didn't wake you, I'm sorry I will leave."**

**He didn't say much, but kept looking at me, I started to leave but he stopped me and said, "You did not wake me, I like to come here at night of the full moon, you are a wonderful singer please continue."**

**I did continue for quite a bit. When I stopped he asked me to come to the stables. We picked out two horses and we raced. We beat each other a few times. We went inside when the sun started coming up and decided to meet tomorrow night as well.**

**That night was the most wonderful time I had at that castle. "He" is of course Faramir.**


	2. My Prophecy

**Faramir and I went riding nearly every night for a few years. Then one night when we were in the stables "he" was helping me onto my horse, I was about to throw my right leg over when he stopped me. He looked at me, staring deep into my eyes and me in his. The expression on his face was as if he was frightened.**

**He put his hand on my cheek and said, "Larien, I think I am falling in love with you."**

**I kept staring at him not fully understanding. I just kept thinking "the people will never accept us, I am a maid and he a steward's son," but I managed to smile.**

**"Faramir-"he held his hand to my mouth. He told me he had something I might enjoy seeing and he continued to help me onto my horse. I followed him into the forest and we saw about thirty hobbits celebrating something. They were dancing and singing and some were even playing instruments, it sounded lovely. A small, golden haired hobbit saw me and ran over to rush me into the crowd. I was stumbling as she pulled me through the grass and mud. Another woman showed me the steps and I started dancing along with them. The celebration lasted nearly until dawn.**

**Neither Faramir nor I cared enough to bother about the time, until Lady Rose came to me in horror. She had been the only person I had told about the meetings Faramir and I had. She told us the Steward was sending guards and soldiers to look for his son. We quickly hopped on our horses, I riding with Faramir since Lady Rose hadn't brought a horse of her own.**

**We made our horses run faster than they have ever run. Lady Rose was complaining the whole ride how this was our fault and we should not have been so foolish.**

**When we finally got to the stabled Boromir was there. He was smiling a wicked smile. I tried to ignore his stare. I thought it very strange the second Faramir got off his horse his brother rushed him into the supply room in the stable. I couldn't help wondering what they were saying so I pressed my ear to the door and listened.**

**What I heard was Boromir saying, "Brother, father is worried sick about you! He sent guards all over the kingdom to find you, and you were out with Larien! You know what the prophecy says about her," He lowered his voice to a whisper but I managed to hear it anyhow, "She's the red rider, and if you become her lover you now know well what will happen to you if this continues."**

**The only thing that was odd is I didn't know any of this. What would happen to Faramir if he is my lover? I need to learn more about this prophecy. Tomorrow would be my seventeenth birthday, after then I will speak with Arwen or perhaps Elrond and if I can't get information from them then well…. no I don't even want to think of who I will have to see next.**

**The only thing keeping me from leaving is Faramir, maybe I will tell him my plans, but then he will know I eavesdropped on him. I decided, for now, I would only tell Lady Rose of my plans, although I know she will disapprove.**

**I decided I would leave at dawn, having one last meeting with Faramir. I would tell him I am leaving, but not why or when. He was saddened and shocked by my news. He said he wanted to come with me, I said no and that I must do this on my own, but he wouldn't take no for an answer he claimed it wasn't safe. He said either I have him ride with me there or he would track my horses hoof prints. We decided we would tell Boromir, so that eventually he could tell his father. We would take the horses we normally ride on our moonlight walks, Ghost and Benny. We both went to get our things; I had to remind myself constantly to pack lightly.**

**Lady Rose surprised me outside my door asking me quite a few times if this was something I really must do when I said yes to her repeatedly, she held out a beautiful light blue cloak , much thicker and warmer than my old one I wore. I took this as a sign of true friendship and told I would be back someday soon.**

**I met Faramir outside, he already got the horses saddled and ready to be ridden. This was the start of a long journey of me finding out who I really was.**


End file.
